marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ennead/Expanded History
Origin Their origins are shrouded in myth, making it difficult to nail down the truth of all of the stories written about them. At first in the universe there was nothing but the primordial abyss of nothingness. This was known as Nun, the essence of chaos or the Primordian Ocean of Nothingness. Nun was said to sire Atum, the first physically manifested god among the Heliopolitans. Atum later took the aspect and identity of Ra. Reign of Ra Ra was said to sire the next generation of gods, Shu and Tefnut, without a female mate. Shu took Ra's place when Ra became too weary and old to rule, and became the god of air. His twin sister Tefnut ruled at his side as goddess of the rain. Shu and Tefnut began the fourth generation of gods, Geb and Nut. Geb was a god of the earth, having a natural affinity for mountains and other parts of the earth's crust. Nut was a goddess of the sky, specifically the starry heavens. Geb and Nut succeeded their parents when they too became too infirm to rule. Hyborian Age Stygia Around 10,000 BC, at the end of the Hyborian Age beings known as the Ennead traveled from the interdimensional realm of Celestial Heliopolis via a nexus located on to Earth. They began interacting with the humans of the region Stygia who began to worship them. Reign of Osiris Osiris's siblings included Isis, whom he took as a wife, Seth, and Nepthys. Osiris became the head of the pantheon when Geb stepped down, and is credited with the spread of civilization throughout Egypt and beyond. Osiris was the last ruler of Egypt before historical times and the human pharaohs came to rule. Osiris became the benevolent god of the dead, preparing the afterlife for his loyal worshippers. Osiris' wife Isis was believed to teach humanity, the arts of medicine and the principles of domestication. She was also a powerful sorceress who was able to bring Osiris back to life after he had been murdered and dismembered by his jealous younger brother Seth. Seth was the god of evil and destruction, who sought to rule Heliopolis himself, and murdered Osiris in order to do so. His wife Nepthys, daughter of Geb and sister of Isis, was also a goddess of the dead but was not evil like her husband. Nepthys had no offspring with Seth, but bore Osiris a son, Anubis. Anubis invented funeral rites and mummy wrappings, and although it was Isis' magic that rose Osiris from the dead, her magic would have been useless had Anubis not specially prepared Osiris' body. Osiris and Isis had a son, Horus the god of the sun. Horus was also instrumental in helping raise his father from the dead after Seth's treachery. Upon resurrection, Osiris dispatched his son Horus to find Seth to make him pay for his treachery. Eventually, Horus encountered Seth and their cataclysmic clash lasted centuries. Seth finally got the upper hand over his nephew and Seth used his power to seal Horus, Isis, and Osiris within a pyramid on Earth. Reign of Thoth While Osiris, Isis, and Horus were imprisoned, the moon god Thoth, who had served as Osiris' grand vizier, became head of the Heliopolitan pantheon. Thoth was believed to be a later son of Nun, the primordian chaos, which would make him a brother to Atum. Still, he came along much later than Atum and appears to be a contemporary of Osiris. After each generation of Heliopolitan gods retired from earthly rule, they traveled to the dimension of the Celestial Heliopolis to live out eternity. Beginning with the rule of Thoth, however, all of the gods moved to the other dimensional realm, to traffic with the earth no more. When Osiris returned, Thoth gave up the throne to his mentor. The gods of Heliopolis have remained in their extra dimensional realm since, having little traffic with Earth. Like most races of gods, they are believed to be mere figments of myth by most of humanity. As the pharaoh's took rule over Egypt, many gods moved to Celestial Heliopolis, while Bast adopted a realm bordering Heliopolis and Ala (home of Africa's gods, the Orishas), the Spirit World. Ancient Egypt From 3100 B.C. the humans of ancient Egypt worshiped the Ennead as Gods. Return to Helipolis 5th Century The worship of the god ended on in the 5th century. 7th Century Egypt was later conquered by Arabia, resulting in it's transformation in to an Islamic nation. 9th Century In the 9th century, Nubian settles from northern Sudan brought their worship of the gods of Egypt to Burunda. 10th century Third Host In 1000 AD, the Third Host of the Celestials occurred, during which the aliens informed they would return 1,000 years later to judge Earth's right to continue existing. Ra attended the Council of Godheads meeting to discuss this threat. While the pantheons prepared for war, Gaea planned a peaceful solution to the problem with many goddesses. 20th Century Odin, then lord of the gods of Asgard, assumed the guise of Atum-Re, an aspect of the first of the gods, in order to free Osiris and Isis. Odin's son Thor aided the Heliopolitans in vanquishing Seth. Modern Age Some Heliopolitans are still worshiped in Wakanda as the Orisha of Wakanda, notably Bast (the Panther God), as the patron deity of the nation. Sekhmet (the Lion God) and Sobek (the Crocodile God) are as well patron of less influential East African cults. References Category:History Category:Celestial Heliopolis